A Day For Confessions
by KorryWolf
Summary: A cute Karma x Nagisa drabble. Karma asks Nagisa on a date and all seems to go well. Will Nagisa finally get the one thing he's wanted for the last six years? The love of his red haired childhood friend?


Today. I, Nagisa Shiota, am quite flustered indeed. I have an actual date with the one and only Karma Akabane. I am not quite sure how to take it. I mean I can't even come up with something decent to wear. Plus to top it all off, while I'm trying to get ready for said date, my wonderful mother is trying to make me wear some certain clothes. In the end, I end up choosing to shove my mom out of my room and locking my door before I chose my own clothes. I decided on a pair of dark blue loose skinny jeans with a white concert tee shirt, a black button up and my black vans. Grabbing my wallet from my dresser I walked out the door. Of course, though, my mother had one of her fits. However, I just kept walking because I was not about to be late for a date with someone I've had a crush on for the last oh, I dunno, six years? Since we met in middle school in our first year and we're in our last year of high school so yeah, it would be six years. I couldn't understand though why Karma even would want to go on a date with me. Maybe it's just because he's bored, or it was a dare, or he just felt like messing around with my head. Hmm.

~Flashback~

It was a bright sunny day and Karma came up to me at lunch. I had been sitting on the roof and eating my lunch and I almost choked when he came up to me. Yes, we were friends still but we had never eaten lunch together before.

"Uhm, hey Nagisa. I have a question for you." Karma had said while scratching the back of his head and looking away while blushing...least I think he was blushing.

"Sure, what's up?" I had asked quite casually.

"W-w-wouldyouliketogoonadatewithmethisSaturday?" He had said it in such a rush I couldn't catch everything he had said.

"Uh...can you repeat that a bit slower so I can actually understand you please?" I asked with a bit of a confused face.

"Would you like to go on a date with methissaturday?" He rushed the last part and this time, I was sure that he was blushing. I smiled lightly and laughed while answering him with a yes, I would love to.

~End Flashback~

Let's see, he had said to meet him at this place I'm sure. I was standing in front of a cafe with a bench in the front, so I sat down at it as he said to wait for him outside. And so I waited, and I waited. I had been waiting for about 45 minutes when I saw Karma running up to me. He stopped and was panting while leaning on his knees.

"I...I'm...sorry." He was a panting mess and he looked like he was gonna pass out soon.

"Sit?" I realized it came out sounding more like a question than a demand, but he sat anyways. After a moment, he took a deep breath and then began to explain why he was late.

"Sorry, my family came over unexpectedly and they insisted on knowing almost every damned detail about what I had been doing and who I've been with, blah blah blah. I tried to tell then as fast as possible. I'm sorry for making you wait for damn near an hour. Which by the way, why were you still here? I'm pretty sure you would have had reason enough to go home after twenty minutes." I just shook my head.

"I just knew you would come, so I would wait." I really did know he would come. He's the type of guy that if he weren't gonna show, he would have texted or called me. Karma looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Wait, so even if I were two hours late, you still would be sitting here?" I just nodded my head. Of course, I would be.

"But what if it were snowing?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It might be a tad cold. But I could hold out." I laughed a bit.

"Uhm, I would like to beg to differ. You, sir, are a freaking twig. You would be sicker than a dog if you waited in the cold for two hours." I just shrugged again. For some reason today, I've been so tired, I just don't know why. All I've done is school work.

"Hey, Nagisa, maybe we shouldn't do this date today, you look like you're ready to fall asleep at any given moment." I just shook my head. I stood up to stretch my back out but my head swam around for a moment and I really thought I was gonna fall. But Karma was there in a second. The taller boy, quite literally, lifted me into his arms with what seemed like no struggle.

"Karma Akabane. Put me down right now, I'm sure that I'm more than capable of walking on my own!" I was pretty sure my face was red since it felt really hot. Karma ignored my continued protests and continued to walk to my house. By the time we had gotten there, I had given up and was glad to see that my mom's car was gone. I would just love to explain this one to her. Karma had grabbed my keys from my pocket somehow and was able to get the door open without putting me down. Shutting the door behind him with his foot, he carried me upstairs to my bedroom.

"Karmaaaaaaa, I think I can walk in my own house don't you?" I know I was whining, but that was really all I could do at the moment. Not surprising, he ignored my protests and when we got to my room he dropped me on my bed, and pulled back the covers and forced me to stay laying down.

"Nagisa, close your eyes and count out loud to sixty slowly." I was gonna protest, but Karma just gave me this look that read, _try me_. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"One…..two…..three….four….five….six…." I don't even remember if I counted to ten, I just remember falling asleep.

When I woke up, I didn't want to get up. I was really warm and I didn't want to leave that warmth. I snuggled in more to the warmth and when I did I heard a soft grunt. I halted all movements and slowly looked up. Karma was reading one of my books while lying down.

"Uh. What?" I asked. I couldn't process why he was still here. Not that I don't enjoy it, I just don't understand why.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Did you enjoy your nap?" I looked at him confused. Then everything came back to me. I dropped my head onto his chest.

"What time is it?" I mumbled. Karma replied with a short, 8:35. I gasped in shock. Our date was supposed to be at one, then we got here around two-ish. Which means my 'nap' was me sleeping! I slept for seven freaking hours. Karma apparently noticed my internal struggle because he seemed to answer everything I could have asked.

"Yes, your mom came home but she never came in here. I've just laid here reading your books while you were sleeping. Which by the way, you look super adorable with your sleeping face." I felt my face heat up almost instantly. I hid my said face in Karma's side.

"Hey, Nagisa?" I looked up in time for Karma's lips to be pressed against my own. I without thinking kissed him back. I felt him _smirk_ while kissing me. After a moment or two, we pulled away for lack of oxygen. I looked at him, my red haired trouble maker. Wait…..what if it was just because he was just a little curious to kiss a guy and all I am is a fling of the moment thing?

"Nagisa, um. I understand if you don't want this, but I thought I should tell you. Nagisa, I've been in love with you for a long time." I looked at him shocked. Wait, Karma Akabane, was blushing? Wow. I smiled sadly at him.

"Karma, I don't want it to be just a fling because it would hurt way too much considering that I've been in love with you since we were in our first year of middle school." The next thing I know I'm on my back and Karma is on top of me.

"Nagisa, I thought you knew me better than that. I would never play you like that. Geez." He said while somewhat growling.

"If that's the case, then I accept." Karma froze, and his fringe was covering his eyes. Shoot, did I upset him. Then all of a sudden a Cheshire grin graced his face and I grew to a panic. Karma started to laugh then, but it was kind of like an evil laugh.

"Uhm…..Karma?" I asked cautiously. Suddenly, though, I felt the air being taken from me as Karma kissed me again. This time more roughly yet passionately. I, of course, kissed back.

"You sir, just made me one of the happiest people in the world."


End file.
